


Don't be so DRAMATIC!!

by Lilykinz200



Category: Billy and Mandy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilykinz200/pseuds/Lilykinz200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After tragedy, Billy decides to earn a spot in hell:) mature for implied sex and death and bad language:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be so DRAMATIC!!

I can't wait

I am 16 years old and a student at Endsville High School. My name is Mandy. My best friend is named Billy. My other best friend recently escaped my grasp beacuse he wasn't taking care of his job as reaper. Yes, I did say reaper. My other best friend was the Grim Reaper. But Billy and I let him go. Actually, Billy had no choice. 

Anyways, Billy recently has been acting wierd around me and all the other girls at our school. It's kind of funny watching him freak out, but it's starting to become to regular. 

But thats some-what besides the point.   So anyways, I was at school one day when I saw Sperg beating up Billy again. But this time it seemed to be worse. I watched a little bit then decided to step in and beat the crap outta Sperg. 

But as soon as I got close, Sperg decided it would be a good idea to start o beat me up rather than Billy. This caught me off guard so I fell back at his second or third blow. I could see my own blood on his knuckles, and all around me.

Billy ran up to Sperg, punched him really hard in the gut and kicke him in...  A place.... Then ran up to my side. I was loosing blood way to fast. Billy knew if he went to get help I'd be gone by the time he could get back with anyone who could help.

I could see Billy was crying over me I tried to talk, "Billy! I am fine! Don't cry over me!" but he couldnt hear me. Then I tried to get out o his grasp. I did but I looked over and I wa still there, but away at the same time.

'no.....' I thought. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! There is only one explanation for this.

Sperg had killed me.

I knew what would be coming any minute now. But it wasn't what, but who was coming that bothered me. I knew I would get to see an old 'friend'.

Grim put his icy cold hand on my shoulder, almost startling me but not quite. I turned around to tell the reaper i knew why he was here. "grim. Please, let me say goodbye to Billy. I know I deserve this fate, but Billy doesn't deserve to just loose me like That"

Grim just gestured towards Billy and pointed at his watch. "Billy! Billy it's me. I'm gonna have to leave you for a while Billy, buy I'm gonna see you again someday. Trust me. And I want you to know I'll miss you and I don't want you to dwell on my death. Live your life and know I'm always gonna be with you. I love you," 

Then it all started to fade away. Billy grim everything until I was enveloped by darkness. "child, yer time is up. Come wif me to dat place down below you belong in."

"I'm coming grim. Don't need to be so melo-dramatic about this whole death thing.... It's not a big deal"

 

THE END-for now;)


End file.
